


Crying Cat

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brat, Cat, Day Care, Fish, Gen, Girl - Freeform, Little Girl - Freeform, Naughty, Spanking, Time Out, deserved spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy's in time out. To dispel the boredom, she decides to tell Mrs. Wilson a funny little fib. [Story Contains Spanking]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying Cat

It was a hot summer day under a bright blue sky. The Learning Tree Day Care, a modest little building in which a hand full of children spent their summer playing under the watchful eye of Mrs. Wilson, was nestled between a pair of hills and surrounded by tall oaks. The large fenced yard out back contained an expansive playground two acres of grassy field. Most of the children attending the day care were clad in their swimsuits and happily squealing as they ran through the cold wet spray of sprinklers.

Nancy Orman, however, was inside.

Nancy sat in a comfortable chair in the main office of the facility, pouting with all the facility of an eight-year-old. She had her little arms crossed furiously over her blue frock, her lower lip protruding stubbornly. Nancy was pouting because she wasn't in her swimsuit running through the sprinklers with all the others, and that's because she was in time out. Nancy had called Mary Homan a bad name. Of course, it wasn't really Nancy's fault because Mary had stolen her cookies. The fact of the matter was, however, that it was Nancy who was in trouble with nothing to do but stare at the fish drifting lazily in the fish tank and try to ignore the happy sounds of the other kids.

The Learning Tree Day Care had been recently remodeled, allowing for an update in air conditioning technology so it was refreshingly cool in most of the rooms. The main office, however, had to make due with an oscillating fan. To assist in the cooling efforts of the office, the window was open about a quarter of the way, allowing for the sounds of play outside to easily slip inside.

Nancy pouted harder, stared at the fish, and sighed deeply. If only there was some way she could entertain herself. And then, Nancy had the very best of best ideas. It would be a joke. Nancy would play a prank on Mrs. Wilson.

Nancy got to her feet and left the office, making her way to the back door. Taking a deep breath, and going over what she was going to say in her head, Nancy opened the door and ran out toward Mrs. Wilson and the other kids.

"Mrs. Wilson, Mrs. Wilson!" the girl shouted as she ran.

Mrs. Wilson looked up, a worried frown on her face. "What is it Nancy? You're supposed to be in time out."

Nancy ignored the chastisement and continued with her hastily prepared speech. "Mrs. Wilson, there's a big cat in your office and he's going to eat up all your fish!"

Mrs. Wilson collected rare breeds of fish and her prize collection resided within her office at the Learning Tree. Knowing this, it is no surprise the woman suddenly sprinted toward the building, leaving the children in stunned silence. As soon as Mrs. Wilson was in the building, Nancy burst into giggles. The other children looked at her curiously for a moment, and then Mrs. Wilson came back out into the yard, looking vexed.

"Nancy, there was no cat in my office, was there?" Mrs. Wilson asked, hands on hips.

"Gotcha!" Nancy shouted to a few muffled giggles.

Mrs. Wilson sighed. "Okay, very funny. You can spend an extra half an hour in time out now for your lie." Nancy groaned and whined to yet more giggles.

"Come along Nancy." Mrs. Wilson took the complaining girl's hand and led her back to the office. "Now you sit here and don't move again 'til you're told."

Nancy was once again left to only her own imagination for entertainment. After no more than ten minutes, Nancy was fidgety again and staring at those stupid fish. Once more couldn't hurt, could it? It's not like she hadn't spent the entire day in time out before.

Nancy slid off her chair and hurried outside again.

"Mrs. Wilson, Mrs. Wilson!"

The woman turned and stalked toward Nancy who was still hurrying forward. The other kids continued to play in the sprinklers, no longer entertained with Nancy's shouting. Mrs. Wilson took Nancy by the arm and led the girl back into the building.

"Mrs. Wilson, there really is a cat this time!" the girl squeaked with desperation. Nancy was worried. Mrs. Wilson didn't look happy and certainly didn't look like she believed her. They entered the office with no cat in evidence and a tank full of fish.

"Nancy, I have had enough of your acting out," Mrs. Wilson said firmly. Then the woman lifted Nancy to her toes by the arm and landed three swats to her backside.

"Owie!" Nancy squealed. "That hurt!"

Mrs. Wilson lifted Nancy by her armpits and deposited her in the timeout chair. "You're in time out for the rest of the day, and you'd best not cause any more trouble. Understand?"

Nancy stuck out her bottom lip and nodded, forced tears making their sad, slow way down her face. It just wasn't fair! Time out was so boring!

Nancy made sure to cry loudly for several minutes, but it made no difference. By the time she was bored with crying, the sting had left her bottom and Nancy was staring out the window. The oscillating fan droned on and Nancy was lulled into a light daze. The scene outside the window blurred.

Quite suddenly, a large ginger something appeared on the window sill. Nancy blinked to clear her vision and realized a cat was sitting on the sill overlooking the edge of the fish tank, staring into those watery depths, tail twitching.

"Oh my gosh!"

Nancy leapt off her chair and sped outside. Mrs. Wilson and the other kids were drying off from the sprinklers.

"Mrs. Wilson, there's a huge orange cat!" Nancy pointed back toward the office, but had time to do little else.

With one swift movement, Mrs. Wilson caught Nancy's wrist, knelt upon the grass, and dragged the protesting little girl over her lap. The other kids were suddenly silent, staring wide-eyed and open mouthed. Mrs. Wilson had never spanked another kid in front of them before.

"This has gone on long enough. You're in big trouble young lady."

Mrs. Wilson flipped Nancy's blue frock up over her waist revealing pink panties with little purple and blue hearts all over them. She raised her right hand and brought it slapping down on the girl's bottom. The kids all watched, some giggling, some gasping, some just staring.

Nancy, on the other hand, was wailing loudly, trying to cover her backside with her hands and kicking like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh no you don't," said Mrs. Wilson. She held the girl's wrists with one hand and continued spanking with the other. "You've caused too much trouble today." Mrs. Wilson grabbed the pink waistband of Nancy's panties and removed tugged them to her knees

The children all gasped. Mrs. Wilson never spanked on the bare.

"I want this to be a lesson to you," Mrs. Wilson lectured as she spanked, leaving pink blotches on Nancy's pale buttocks. "Getting out of the time out chair will not be tolerated. Bald faced lies will not be tolerated. Pretending like a cat is eating my fish will not be tolerated."

Many of the watching children had their hands covering their own bottoms now. Most of them had been spanked by Mrs. Wilson before, but not quite like this.

"In fact I want this to be a lesson to all of you," continued Mrs. Wilson. Several more rapid fire spanks peppered Nancy's bottom leaving it a uniform pink. Nancy was set upon her feet where she immediate went into a mad little hopping dance as she rubbed at her spanked butt, lifting her frock in back so all could see.

Nancy sobbed as Mrs. Wilson took her wrist and hauled her back inside. She knew that this time there really was a cat, and she feared how Mrs. Wilson would react when she found out.


End file.
